First Encounter
by Sonic889
Summary: The Pegasus the first ship every to encounter The Covenant. Who will die who will live humanity's future rests on their shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Exodus

As I tossed and turned in my sleep I was stunned by my revelation. I had seen my death.

My immediate thought, "I will not let this come to pass." I am Karl Koswell 1st officer of the starship _Pegasus_. We've been on a long and stressful mission.

We originally were sent out by Admiral Dokove to investigate a distress signal coming from planet Valir. Valir is a gas planet, the atmosphere is not breathable and the temperatures vastly cold.

The Yown Research Station is located here. The gas is full of Hydrogen and Argon both of these are natural resources for water and energy. The Yown Research Station (abbreviated YRS) had reported a dome breach and the air in the station would only last a week. Admiral Dokove gave us simple orders.

Locate Valir

Secure the civilians

Return to Galactic HQ

No casualties

I wondered what would happen when we arrived. I've never left the Solar System so I was worried. Captain Thell has always been my friend and the friend of the crew. He has always been calm when in combat situations so I was worried when he spoke on the intercom.

"Attention everyone but there is a massive singularity less then a lightyear from our current position we need to evacuate the people in the YRS now move move move!!!!"

Instantly the ship went to red alert. Rescue pods went away I saw at least sixteen rescue pods go down to the planet.

I then immediately hurried to the bridge. I went to my station next to Captain Thell, I am in charge of the inventory.

"How many pods went to the planet?" Captain Thell asked.

"Thirty sir." I replied.

"Alright" said the Captain, "Keep me posted on their position every twenty minutes.

" "Yes sir"

I replied. After about two hours of reporting to the Captain every twenty minutes I began to notice something strange, two of the rescue team weren't appearing on our scanners.

"Captain" I said. "What is it Karl?" "Captain two of the rescue team have disappeared from our radars." "I'll have Ensign Powers run a diagnostic on our scanners." said Captain Thell. After an hour of monitoring the singularity I noticed something odd about it's speed.

"Captain" I said, "The speed of the singularity has increased by four hundred kilometers and it's current speed it will reach _Pegasus_ in about…….thirty minutes sir."

"Alright" said the Captain "order the teams to double time the rescue, get everyone out of there in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." Replied Ensign Young.

By the progress we were making I was certain we were going to get all of the civilians and our crew back to the _Pegasus_ until I noticed something strange.

"Captain" I said "The singularity…..it's….here."

On the main view screen the rift appeared right before our very eyes. It was a beautiful shade of blue. For a moment the whole ship seemed in an eternity of silence.

After what seemed a year the singularity pulled the ship and the planet. The ship immediately went to red alert. The _Pegasus _started being rocked by the force of the singularity.

"Report!!" yelled the Captain, "The ship is losing reverse thrust, the YRS crew is dead, the singularity has a complete hold on the ship….we can't escape it."

"That's it then." said the Captain, "It's been an honor serving with you."

The ship was pulled into the singularity. Everything seemed to have stopped, time ceased to exist. I was everywhere I could see the exterior of the ship. Every planet, every star, every individual I was a god.

Instantly the ship rumbled and shook with violent force and I fell forward and hit my head.

I think I passed out.

I awoke in the infirmary with Medical Officer Stone right in my face. "Well Commander" said Stone, "You suffered a small blow to the head and it caused you to lose conciseness but your better now."

"Stone" said I "Where are we?" "Well we've jumped out of the singularity to the…..other side of the galaxy."

"Are you kidding me?" "No Commander I assure you we're on the other side." "Well how long will it take for us to reach Galactic HQ." "Chief Engineer Wilson has predicted that it will take about 255 years at top speed."

"Madre de dios" I said.

After my conversation with the good Med Officer I proceeded to the bridge to resume my station. As I entered I was greeted by Captain Thell. "Karl are you alright?" "Yes Captain but what happened to the scientists on Valir." "I'm afraid we've lost contact with the YRS station 3 hours ago." "Are they alive?" "Like I just said Commander we don't know!!!"

A large beep started coming from the ships computers. "What is that noise?" said the Captain, "It's a subspace signal coming from the YRS." I replied, "On main screen" ordered the Captain.

The image was distorted. The man talking YRS was Chief Scientist Miller, it was clear that he had sustained a head injury. "Captain Thell." Miller said, "We were monitoring the singularity and it appears to have taken this planet and your ship to the other side of the galaxy, approximately fifty of your crewmen are dead a hundred more seriously injured we must evacuate my research staff and your crewmen to your ship."

"Agreed" said the Captain, I'll send twenty rescue shuttles to the station and load your people and mine aboard and make it quick we've predicted that the planet's temperature will be blazing within the hour move it."

The transmission ended and I made my way down to the shuttle bays to oversee the shuttles departure. The shuttles made down to the station but then as I returned to the bridge I found out that a different ship not human but something else had arrived, the enemy ship was much smaller than the _Pegasus_ but it had a green luster to it's hull.

"Hail them" said Thell, "No response Captain" I said, "They're powering their weapons" "Commander what's their weapons inventory." "Captain they've got some sort of superior laser and plasma power and if I'm not mistaken they've also got a shield system."

"Alright Commander thanks, Lieutenant Goss." "Yes sir" said the Lieutenant, "Arm our Gemini missile bays, and our Aries nuke and fire missiles on my mark." The lieutenant then loaded the missile bays and then the nuke.

"MARK!!" yelled the Captain. The lieutenant fired the missiles. Many of the missiles missed their target as the enemy ship changed positions. When the remaining missile impacted the enemy ship their shield flickered and flared and held steady.

"Report" said the Captain, "enemy ship has sustained no damage it's shields are intact, Captain they are firing their lasers."

The enemy ship fired lasers of a dark crimson at the _Pegasus_ it took hardly a second before the lasers impacted. The whole ship shook as in a seizure. "Report" yelled Thell, "damage on decks 5-21, structural collapse on deck 6 imminent, our weapons systems have been disabled we can't fire anything."

"Damn, alright Ensign Young get us out of here." The Ensign laid in a course and the _Pegasus_ zoomed out of the region.

"Uhhh Captain bad news." said Young, "the enemy ship is following us." "Ok Ensign it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get, bring us around Ensign."

"Captain" I protested, "That ship has firepower capabilities greater than our own you can't possibly think we can win against that ship." "Silence Commander" yelled Thell "We will have the Prometheus fighters distract the ship while we configure our nukes."

"Whatever you say sir."

The Prometheus fighters have firepower much less greater than the _Pegasus_.

The fighters have 500mm armor piercing bullets and 80 Dual Gemini missiles, they're fifteen ships in all. The Prometheus fighters all launched successfully and reported in.

"Command this is P1 we're proceeding to target over."

"Roger" said Lieutenant Goss, "Engage target with everything you have." "Confirmed" said P1. Instantly the Lieutenant configured the nukes in the launch bay to explode by timer.

"Lieutenant" said the Captain, "Launch the 1st two Aries nukes at the enemy ship." "Ay sir." The Lieutenant launched the missiles at the ship and set the timer for 3 minutes. "P1" said Goss "return to the ship and brace for the nuke's explosion."

"Delay that order" said the Captain.

"Sir if those guys are still out there when the nuke goes off they won't stand a chance."

"If we bring them in now then the ship might see the nuke and run we can't risk that."

"But sir they'll die."

"Casualties of war Lieutenant leave them there, they will have died for their race."

"Yes sir."

The Prometheus fighters weaved their way through laser and plasma fire. One ship blew up the others returned fire. A plasma turret's shields gave way and the fighters destroyed the turret.

The nuke exploded. It was dead silent in the room as a large flash blinded as all. When we our vision returned we saw all of our Prometheus ships gone and the enemy ship damaged severely a large hole in the ship's hull.

"Now's our chance" yelled the Captain, "fire the last twenty Gemini missiles." The Lieutenant obliged the Captain's request and fired the missiles.

The missiles impacted and then the ship exploded as in a flash of fireworks. The Captain breathed a great sign of relief, they had just defeated an enemy that they've had no info about. The room's emotion was of joy an sadness they just lost their best pilots but their sacrifice has proven to defeat a powerful foe. "Everyone let's find a way home now!" the Captain said. The whole ship was tinkering away plotting the best course to reach Galactic HQ.

After that exhausting effort I retired to my quarters and instantly fell asleep.

I had a dream unlike any I've experienced I was in dark room I could fell that the walls were made of rock. I heard war cries but I could not see where they were coming from. I heard gun fire then felt a bullet whiz through my hair. I froze for a second.

I heard what sounded like hot plasma. I wasn't sure until I felt a blazing hot sensation on my back. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I felt another blaze of pain, I suffered severe agony. Before I knew I was going to pass out I saw a tall figure with a mandible and it had to be eight feet high it held what looked like a blue flashlight to my face, but unlike any other flashlight this felt burning hot.

The creature fired it's weapon, instantly I awoke drenched in my own sweat.

"What was that thing, and what was it's weapon." Assuming of course it was just a dream I went back to sleep. I awoke the next morning and a celebration was under way.

"What's the occasion" I asked. "Come on Karl" said the Captain, "don't you know today is it's the New Year we are now in the year 2345 two hundred fifty-five light years from home, take in this moment Karl for we are the first crew to celebrate the New Year so far from the Solar System." So I did as the Captain said I had a great time I stuffed myself full of food mainly full of sushi and pizza.

I definitely drank too much I drank 5 cans of beer and then I passed out. I awoke a few hours later the party was still going on and the alcohol had passed out of my system so I felt rejuvenated.

I saw the Captain was getting stoned I decided not to pull Galactic HQ protocol on him. I went to the buffet and found a new dish of buffalo wings, I immediately grabbed the dish and took to my quarters.

I turned on my HV (Holovision) and watched archived episodes of _Quantum Leap _while chopping down my buffalo wings. After a bit of watching _Quantum Leap_ I read _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_. I've always heard this book was an inspiration to many great scientists.

After reading the first page I fell asleep. I had the same dream as last night only this time it was a different being this thing had to have been at least twelve feet high. I could tell that it had orange skin and blue armor and something large attached to it's right arm. Like before it stood over me and fired, like before I woke up drenched in my own sweat.

I looked at my clock, 7:30 a.m. Crap I'm late for my patrol on the bridge.

When I got to the bridge I looked like everyone had gotten wasted. Everyone was asleep. I didn't what to wake them so I just took my station I opened the main view screen and nearly crapped myself when I saw what was before us.

A planet like earth in every way: plants, animals, air, water. It was perfect. Then I immediately turned on the intercom I suspected that every one else was still asleep so I turned the volume to max.

"Attention every one" I said "We've spotted a planet like earth in every way so I recommend we send the crew to the surface for collection."

At that moment the crew scrambled to their positions and prepared for going to the surface. Just then a large shockwave shook the entire ship. On the main view screen there was another ship just like the alien vessel we destroyed only it was accompanied by 7 other ships just like it. "Madre de dios" I said.

"Battle stations" said the Captain, "Battle stations."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Covenant

All the crew took their stations I took my seat next to the Captain. "What's their firepower compared to ours Commander" said the Captain. "Well" I said, "do you want the long version or the short version." "The long version" Thell said. "Ok well they have superior firepower and have fully functional shield systems."

"I said I wanted the long version."

"That was the long version the short version is we're boned."

"Ok that's it then all hands abandon the ship we're going to the planet, I will stay behind and fight them off take all supplies that you need."

I then immediately constructed a list of all the food and vehicles we needed. We prepped thirty Phoenix drop ships and thirty Pumas to attach at the bottom of the drop ship.

"Sir" said Ensign Young, "It looks like the ships are deploying boarding craft." "Damn" I said, "order all of the marines to engage the boarding craft when they arrive."

Ensign Young did as he was told. I hurried and went to the Y-120 Phoenix drop ship to get the hell out of here. When I was strapped into the harness the drop ship shook but it hadn't departed yet, I could only assume that boarding craft had penetrated the ship.

There were twenty of us aboard the Phoenix ship, I knew the aliens to penetrate the ship any moment, but I had my side arm at the ready. The pilot opened the bay door and pushed the thrusters to maximum speed.

We then left the ship. I could only pray that the enemy ships didn't notice us as we went toward the earth like planet. I saw it, all in unison the enemy ships fired at the _Pegasus_. It was a miracle the ship didn't get destroyed.

I couldn't watch as we all left and my friend Captain Thell stayed to defend our escape.

The entry into the planet was just like earth's reentry. As I looked out of the window the land below and the oceans that followed made me feel at peace and at home.

I looked behind and I could see the last flares of the _Pegasus_ dying. The land was quite smooth despite that we're probably screwed on account that alien vessels surrounded us. I then remembered with Captain Thell dead I'm now in command. As the hatch in the Phoenix opened up I could see gorgeous trees as my crew gathered around me for support.

"Commander" said Lieutenant Goss, "Where do we go from here." "Well" I said, "we need to make our way up that hill and into that cave usually when there is a cave there is water let's go."

My team moved up the hill and into the cave, but when we went inside we heard the most peculiar sound. We heard hunts, grunts, and barks. "Lieutenant Goss" I whispered, "scout ahead."

The Lieutenant drew his side arm and proceeded, when he returned he told us bad news. "Sir" he said, there are aliens on the other side of the cave." "Alright" I said, "Sergeant Brook take your squad and clean them out."

"Yes sir" Brook replied.

As we waited for Brook to return we suddenly heard gunfire automatic rifles were blazing. Then Brook shouted, "All clear Commander." It was a sign of relief to find out that the aliens weren't as tough as their ships. Using our equipment we salvaged we built a temporary HQ in the cave and then sent Sergeant Brook and his squad to search for the rest of the Phoenix drop ships in the area.

That night was the first time ever I had to sleep with my pistol at the ready. I didn't dream then again how can anyone dream when you're surrounded by hostile aliens.

The next day Brook had returned to the cave with a few more survivors reporting that the rest had been killed by the aliens. I cursed under my breath. "Brook" I said, "Do we have any communications or Pumas active?" "As a matter of fact we have fifteen Pumas operational but their weren't enough people to get them back here."

"Alright I will take thirty people Brook your squad will be part of that group we'll go to the Pumas and bring them back Ensign Young you've got command while I'm gone."

We made our way through a boggy swamp I didn't think other planets with earth's climates existed. We found all fifteen Pumas intact but they had lots of branches and leaves on them. "Alright people we need to get these Pumas back to base ASAP lets move."

I don't know if it was the lack of condition we had no communication with earth or if the ship blew up but everyone was moving very slowly. I decided to let them move slowly everyone was in too much turmoil. When we finally got the Pumas out the majority of them would not function so we had to repair them and that took fifteen hours.

After that we finally got the Pumas operational. The Puma is equipped with 5.55 mm machine gun cannon, and has a driver and passenger position. The Pumas were moving to slow because of all the slush and branches in the swamp.

We were heading over a hill when we heard something. It sounded like wind but with a different tone. A second later aliens in hovering purple vehicles charged toward us.

"Open fire, open fire" I yelled.

All the gunners on the fifteen Pumas opened fired. Luckily the vehicles didn't have shields like their ships.

There were only five of the vehicles so it must've been a scout team and if they were in constant communication then more aliens would be on their way. "Peddle to the metal drivers we gotta get the hell outta here."

The Puma drivers piloted those vehicles at top speed, and we got back to base in half the time. On arriving we saw no soldiers in the cave just blood everywhere, it was as if the caves had been painted crimson.

I knew then that it was hopeless to search for them even if all of them weren't dead then they would be killed later. "Alright people we need to find another encampment somewhere the aliens can't reach us."

"Sir" said Lieutenant Goss "I suggest we use that butte half a mile from here." "Alright Lieutenant I am hereby promoting you to Major congratulations Major Goss." "Thank you sir."

We then moved out and onto the butte and found that it was deserted. We then immediately set up camp, and stripped a couple of Pumas of their machine guns, for defense.

We then realized that we didn't have any food and we couldn't use any ammo for hunting so we waited. We then pulled out the rations we had. I enjoyed what little of a ham sandwich I had I could only hope we could develop some weapons for hunting and find some wild plants.

That night I actually dreamed again the same dream I had last time on the _Pegasus_ only this time it was like a five foot creature but it was wearing something on it's face it shot me.

I didn't die the blast hurt like hell. So I ripped the mask off and I watched as the little creature flopped around and gasped for air. I spotted a pistol and took the weapon, it was loaded, I took aim and then fired it died.

I awoke.

I took the position at the scout tower we built. I've always felt that the leader needs to contribute to their squad as much as their squad contributes to them.

As I looked upon the horizon I saw something I used the binoculars and realized it was Ensign Young badly bleeding. Without waking the encampment I took a Puma and picked up Ensign Young.

As we drove back to the base Ensign Young muttered two words, "They…..Covenant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Desperation

Ensign Young had apparently learned much of the aliens. "They call themselves The Covenant" said Ensign Young "they are four different types of Covenant: Grunts, Jackals, Elites, and Hunters."

Ensign Young went on to describe what each of the different aliens looked like and the different weapons the Covenant had and the grenades.

"Ok people chances are we won't be able to get in contact with a human ship for sometime so we will just have to kill all the Covenant until help arrives" I said.

"Oh really Commander" said Major Goss, "and how do you expect us to hold them off with primitive guns and limited ammo."

"We steal some of theirs, Sergeant Brook prep your squad, Major Goss outfit forty crewmen with a side arm and follow me."

I led all the soldiers and crewman back to the caves surely there must be a way into their base and we can ambush them steal some of their weapons and make it back.

When we arrived at the caves we heard armored clad footsteps I could only assume that the footsteps where those of the Hunters Ensign Young talked about. "Take them down Brook" I said.

Sergeant Brook and his men ambushed the Hunters. I heard gunfire and then a green streak of light and heat passed my way. I heard terrible in human screams and figured Brook and his men where dead. "Alright men" I said have your grenades at the ready." My men pulled out their grenades and pulled the tops.

"Now!!!!" My men threw their grenades and we waited for the explosion. Not only did our grenades explode but luminous blue lights accompanied our explosions. I assumed they were the plasma grenades Ensign Young described.

"Move move move" I ordered. When we saw the corpses they were to blown up to determined what they looked like. There were also other corpses, from Ensign Young's description of Grunts and Elites.

When we got to the other side of the cave it was apparent that this side held more resources for the aliens. We made our way up the hill and saw the enemy base. It was quite larger than ours, little towers of steam poured up into the sky.

"Look sir" said Major Goss, "Methane pipes that must be where the Grunts live let's blow that up and steal their weapons."

"Agreed Major, take half of this squad and attack the Grunts quarters we'll attack the main base and meet you back at the base."

"Good luck sir."

Major Goss took off the direction of the pipes, my team headed to the main base. "Sir" said Ensign Powers "I recovered a C5 charge I recommend we plant it in their base and get out." "Agreed let's move."

The doors of their base were a purple like color, the doors glowed then opened, we went inside. No enemies were found.

We then heard talking it was monstrous like but in was in English. If these aliens knew our language they must've known about us since we took our first steps into space.

I ordered my men to hold back, when I peeked around the corner I saw two Elites. I was shocked and mortified they looked exactly like in my dream. They were holding two weapons, I threw a grenade between the two of them and they exploded.

Two men secured the weapons. They looked C-shaped and blue. We proceeded with haste somebody had to have heard the explosion.

We located what looked like reactors and placed the charge on one of them.

There was no Covenant present after we exited. When we got outside we heard gunfire, Major Goss must have just started to his mini campaign to take the Covenant weapons. We retreated to the base and had a long rest.

Two hours after we returned Major Goss came back with twelve different plasma weapons and a weapon with pink crystalline "needles".

"Sir I'm sorry to report we lost thirteen crewmen back there."

"Damn it, alright since we attacked their base chances are they will attack us most likely tonight so I want all guard towers on alert."

That night we had emergency rations again I had a small bowl of couscous and a stick of celery. I didn't even sleep I was anticipating the attack on our base, and then I dosed off.

I awoke two hours later to gunfire and plasma fire I knew we were under attack. I got out of my tent and saw the entire crewman firing their guns.

The purple hovering vehicles had returned and had another vehicle with them it was an alien version of our Pumas. With a turret and all only their turret shot out plasma instead of bullets.

Human and Covenant were falling like aided suicide men. A green shot of plasma whizzed over my head, Ensign Young was shot in the foot.

Out of nowhere an Elite came up to me, we both drew our side arms simultaneously and opened fired on each other.

I got him in the chest and the head he got me in the arm. I screamed like it was the first time I've experienced pain.

I think I passed out.

I awoke and it was morning my arm was severely burned. I found a battle dressing and applied it to my arm.

Corpses were everywhere. Grunts, Elites, Humans. At that time was the only time that regretted being alone.

I then heard human cries. "Is..anyone…there…help."

I recognized the voice in was Ensign Young. "Ensign I'm coming." I reached Ensign Young and he was in worse shape than I was in. His right arm was missing. I went to the medical tent and got a battle dressing for his arm.

"I'm sorry Ensign this will have to do until we find Medical Officer Stone."

"He's dead" said Ensign Young.

"Damn it, Ensign did you see anyone else alive."

"I saw them take a lot of crewman but no one else except you."

"Did you hear where they were taking the prisoners?"

"They said they had a brig in their base they probably took them there."

"Ensign stay here your in no shape to fight I'll get them."

I went to the armory picked up a sniper rifle, assault rifle, two pistols, and loaded my grenade belt. "Alright Covenant" I said, "you want a war I'll give you one."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Extinction

As I got prepped for the battle against the enemy I wondered how my actions would affect the lives of the crew. They have always been my friends, but these Covenant have gone to far, first they killed Captain Thell then Sergeant Brook and all the soldiers who fell at our base, Covenant, "Prepare to bleed."

I left Ensign Young in the infirmary tent full of drugs. It was the only thing close to a doctor I could get him. I made my way down the hill and through the caves. I saw a Covenant turret outside, without hesitation I drew my sniper rifle, took aim of the Grunt on the turret seat and fired.

Blue guts splattered and three Elites returned fire, I took cover behind the cave wall. I could sense the Elites were approaching so I threw a grenade. A loud bang followed by purple blood covered the walls.

I scouted the area with my sniper rifle and found no enemies. I then proceeded cautiously to the interior of the base. Like before the purple doors opened up and a Grunt chose to reveal itself. I pointed my sniper rifle at it's head when it spoke.

"Wait me you take to other humans."

"You try anything suspicious I'll take this grenade and shove it down your throat."

The Grunt actually complied with my request. It lead deep within parts of the base that I never went to during our first attack. I turned a corner with the Grunt and two Elites and three Grunts were awaiting my arrival.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you human."

I grabbed the Grunt and used it as a shield, pulled out my assault rifle and opened fired. Plasma was going everywhere and all the attack hit the Grunt. The Elites fell with numerous bullet holes in their armor the Grunts ran in fear. The Grunt I held was near death so I put my rifle down and broke it's neck.

"Yeah, mess with the best, bleed like the rest."

After realizing my foolish mistake of trusting a Covenant I had to retrace my steps back to the entrance. I turned around and didn't take the path the Grunt led me on. I found a holopanel a pushed a "button" on holopanel and a door opened.

I entered.

Inside was a map of the entire base. I saw the brig was deep underground. These Covenant have very impressive boring capabilities. I returned to the main hallway and was greeted by a Hunter.

It attempted to ram me, I dove aside and pulled out my two pistols I opened fired at it's armor. My bullets pinged right, then I remembered what Ensign Young had said.

"Hunters have impenetrable blue armor but the weakness is their back, that is where their orange flesh is vulnerable."

I going through this in my head I hadn't realized the Hunter had come right up to my face. I dove between it's legs and found the orange patch of flesh that I needed. I opened fired with my pistols. The creature screamed inhumanly, and I realized it was gonna fall on me. I rolled out of the way and watched as the creature with the power of an iron clad fell to the ground dead.

I then proceeded to the elevators. Strange enough the elevators were similar to ours. I went down to the underground floor and proceeded through the hallways. I found it convenient that no enemies were present. I found a holopanel and a door I assumed this is were the brig was located. I put hand of the holopanel and the doors opened. Five Elites were inside, I put down an unsuspecting Elite with a headshot. I then threw a grenade and three of them were.

Thinking it was clear I went inside and found an Elite with it's plasma rifle raised. It fired, my gut was burning, I ran for cover. Filled with agony I applied a battle dressing to the burn, and fought to stay awake. I pulled out my assault rifle, turned the corner and opened fired. The bullets ripped the Elites face off and then it's head. The place was the brig alright but only three soldiers were in the cells. Ensign Powers, Major Goss, Engineer Wilson.

"Commander" said Major Goss" What are doing?

"Getting you boys outta here."

I pressed a holopanel and the brig's cell doors opened. They all appeared in good health and sustained no injuries.

"Come on men" I said, "grab the weapons off those dead Elites and follow me, where's everybody else."

"Dead sir" said Ensign Powers, "they're all dead"

"We'll go back the way I came let's go."

Ensign Powers, Major Goss, and Engineer Wilson armed themselves with the Elites' plasma rifles. When we got to the surface we saw all the corpses I had created.

"Damn sir you really did a number these folks."

"Ensign you know that language is outdated."

When we got outside we found a Covenant horde. Grunts, Elites, and Hunters all armed at the ready. We were vastly outnumbered there was no way we could win. Just then an Elite brought Ensign Young out.

"Sir you got everyone out well done-."

As Ensign Young was speaking he was shot in the head. Either by instinct or rage, Ensign Powers, Major Goss, and Engineer Wilson opened fired. They were gunned down and only I stood, the last survivor.

"You human leader you come with us."

And so my story comes to a close, hopefully one day humans with find this and my cold dead corpse hear in the bowels of this alien base. I regret never getting to say good-bye to my wife or kids or ever warning earth of this new threat. My life is over but more will come and kill this alien race especially the new project I've heard of. The Spartan Project will play a huge role in a future war.

My life is fading and my time is short take my experience with you. Use it against these aliens and now….I….

Journal of Karl Koswell

UNSC Archives

Found 2634

On planet Harvest


End file.
